Prostaglandins are mediators of pain, fever and other symptoms associated with inflammation. Especially prostaglandin E2 (PGE2) is the predominant eicosanoid detected in inflammation conditions. In addition, it is also involved in various physiological and/or pathological conditions and such as hyperalgesia, uterine contraction, digestive peristalsis, awakeness, suppression of gastric acidsecretion, blood pressure, platelet function, bone metabolism, angiogenesis or the like.
Four PGE2 receptor subtypes (EP1, EP2, EP3 and EP4) displaying different pharmacological properties have been cloned. EP4 subtype, a Gs-coupled receptor stimulates cAMP production, and is distributed in a wide variety of tissue suggesting major role in PGE2-mediated biological events.
WO99/47497 discloses carboxylic acids and acylsulfonamides compounds as prostaglandin-receptor antagonists.